Chris the Lion's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
Plot A prince in the 18th Century France lives a life of glamour. However, getting everything his heart desired made his heart turned cold of selfishness and unkindess. An old beggar woman (an enchantress in disguise) offers a beautiful rose to the prince in exchange for shelter from a winter storm, but the prince is repulsed with the woman's ugliness and turns her away. The enchantress reveals her true form and turns the prince into a beast after seeing that his heart has no love. The spell is cast all over the castle, including the servants. The enchantress decrees that if he learns to love and be loved in return before the last petal falls then the spell would be broken. Otherwise, he, his castle and his servents would remain enchanted forever. Years later, the team arrives at France, but suddenly the Portal goes offline, thus making everyone stuck in the time period until it either comes back online or if they find a mechanic in the local village who can fix it. When Chris worries that being animals would frighten the villagers, Finn grabs peasant clothes out of this bag and everyone dressed as peasants. Down at the village, a woman named Belle shops for a book as the villagers call her strange and odd. Gaston, the village's hunter and local hero, seeks to woo and marry Belle with the help of his sidekick, Lefou. The team meet Belle, who tells them that her father will be willing to fix the machine. Unbeknownst to the team, Lengu and his dhole henchmen Sasha,Sheru,and Jake arrives, wondering how he came here in the first place. They sees Gaston and believes that he can "beat Chris into bits". That didn't happen to what Lengu was expecting, so he attempts to speak to Gaston. However, he got knocked out by the flying ball the kids were playing with. The team was introduced to Maurice, Belle's inventor father, who was working on his latest invention that he's going to showcase at the fair farther from the village. Maurice leaves Belle under the care of their home as he rides down to the fair. He got lost and was almost attacked by wolves, but found shelter at the Beast's castle. Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Chip gave him warmth, but Cogsworth is trying to get Maurice out before the Beast came and later imprisoned in a cold cell. While the team discussed that Maurice wasn't able to fix the watch (and Rafiki explains why), Gaston plans to propose to Belle and marry her off within a minute, but Belle ultimately rejected him, causing Heath to plan on cheer him up. She tells the team that she wanted more than what people planned and to meet someone who understands her. Phillipe, Belle's horse unexpectedly returns without Maurice riding and Belle and the team went to search for Maurice. At the castle, they found Maurice imprisoned and later meet the Beast, with the shock of a beast exisiting in this world. Belle exchanges her freedom for her father's freedom and Chris insists that they stay with Belle for her sake. They were thrown in the cell as the Beast throws Maurice out. Lumiere suggest to give Belle and the team rooms since they are staying at the castle. Meanwhile, Gaston remains upset of being rejected and humilated, but Lengu walks by to cheer Gaston up. After convincing Gaston that he must never give up, they become the best of buddies. As they celebrate, Maurice barges in, begging for help to rescue Belle from the Beast. The men, never believing Maurice, throw him out of the snow. Gaston developes an idea as Heath and Lefou participate. Despite being invited to dinner, Belle and the team have no intention of coming in because of the Beast's temper. Beatrice secretly learns of the spell and the reason why the Beast made Belle his prisoner. Upon watching the magic mirror, the Beast becomes depressed when Belle refuses to get to know him. Later, the team helps Belle sneak into the kitchen for something to eat. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts lead them into them into the dinning room for a fantasic show and dinner, then Cogsworth takes everyone on a tour of the kingdom. Chris spots a stained glass window with an image of a Lion and two mysterious figures standing next to him. No one seems to know what the image means. Meanwhile, Belle strays from the group and goes up to the West Wing against the Beast's orders. The Team follows her and discover what the Beast has hidden: an enchanted rose. The Beast discovers everyone and, in a fit of rage (even tries to fight with Simba when he tries to tell him to calm down), scares them out of the castle. Belle and the Team rush right into a pack of wolves, but are saved when Surpisally Chris's friends Quinn the Hippo, Mara the Dragon Girl and Also, the Beast comes to Belle's rescue. After the fight, they take him back to the castle where Belle tends to the Beast's wound. Back at the Village, Gaston, Lefou, and Lengu arrange to have the manager of an asylum called the Maison DeLune lock up Maurice unless Belle agrees to marry him. Over time, Belle and the Beast become good friends. He gives her his royal library, she teaches him how to feed birds and how to read while everyone else gets the castle cleaned up for a romantic dinner that night. Shortly after the clean-up, the team rediscover the stained-glass window revealing the Lion, as they wonder why they see it now. Later in the evening, everyone is dressed in their best (including Simba,Nala,Timon,Pumbaa,Zazu Rafiki,Baloo,Bagherra,and King Louie) as they all dance while singing a love ballad before leaving Beast with Belle to confess his love for her. Sadly, when she tells him how much she misses her father and when he allows her to see him using his magic mirror, he lets her go to find him. This horrifies the objects, who fear they will never be human again, as well as the Team, who worked so hard to help the Beast overcome his torment and his anger. Beast tells Zazu that he let her go because he loves her, and Chris volunteers to stay behind while everyone else leaves to find Maurice and bring him back to the cottage. Gaston and Lengu arrive shortly with an angry mob. Unless she agrees to marry Gaston, the manager of the local madhouse will lock her father up. Lengu offers to let Maurice go if he can "beat Chris into bits." Eventually, Belle proves Maurice sane by showing them the Beast with the magic mirror. In doing so, she also accidently reveals to Heath where Chris is located. When Belle says the Beast is her friend and calls Gaston a "monster", he becomes jealous. Gaston arouses the mob's anger against the Beast, and leads them to the castle to kill him. He and Lengu lock Belle, Maurice and the others in the basement, though Chip, who had hidden himself in Belle's baggage, is able to chop the basement door apart with Maurice's machine. While the servants drive the mob out of the castle, Gaston and Lengu find Chris and the Beast and attack them. Lengu stops Chris from calling for his battle armor, giving him an unfair disadvantage. The Beast is initially too depressed to fight back, but he regains his will when he sees Belle and the others returning to the castle with Maurice. Chris summons his Circle of Life Keyblade as Finn and Jake rush up to the towers and aid Chris in the fight. Eventually, Lengu forces them off a ledge, but Chris saves them using his own agility to dodge fire balls and his brute strength to send Lengu falling from the castle. After winning a heated battle, the Beast spares Gaston's life, demanding that he leave the castle and never return. The Beast then climbs up to a balcony where Belle is waiting. Gaston, refusing to admit defeat, follows the Beast and stabs him from behind. Simultanously, Lengu leaps back up and jabs his sword into Chris's side. Lengu is about to finish the job with a powerful flame wave, but Finn and Jake fire electric blasts into Lengu's flame, over-powering it and causing it to explode and sending Lengu blasting off. Gaston, meanwhile, loses his balance and falls to his death. While Chtis and the Beast are dying from their injuries, Belle whispers that she loves him, breaking the spell just before the last petal drops from the rose. Also, Mara use Moon Healing Escalation to heal and revive Chris. The Beast comes back to life and he becomes human again. As he and Belle kiss, the castle and its grounds return to their beautiful, previous state while the servants become human again. The film ends as Belle and the prince dance in the ballroom with her father and the Team and the humanized servants happily watching. Characters Songs Trivia Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures